


Albert's Friend

by jaehyohmygod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Office, B for Boner, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyohmygod/pseuds/jaehyohmygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok, 26 year-old CEO of K-EN, is just trying to get to an important meeting when he gets stuck and meets a weird IT guy. Albert's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albert's Friend

If there is one thing Minseok prides himself on, it's being on time, and humble, but mostly on time. As the current CEO of his family's company it is imperative that he does as such. And, therefore, he has a strict morning schedule that he watches every day, without fail, so that he may achieve utmost punctuality.

 

Wake up: 5:45 AM  
Take a fifteen minute shower  
Turn off alarm clock: 6:00 AM  
Have breakfast, the same thing everyday, eggs, bacon and strawberry jelly on the bread (courtesy of Linda)  
Leave home: 6:20 AM  
Struggle through traffic and arrive to work 6:40-6:50 AM

 

But right now his punctuality is being threatened.

Because he is on stuck in an elevator. A small, stuffy elevator and he is currently fifteen minutes late for a really important meeting.

Quite frankly, Minseok thinks there is nothing else that could possibly go wrong with this day.

 _Well, isn't this just fantastic_ , he chuckles dryly, _of all days it just had to be this one._ Minseok is slumped against the wall of an elevator in the office building, wondering how he's going to possibly explain this to his father. Everyone had already believed he wasn't fit for the job to begin with despite the fact that he'd been working hard for the betterment of the company.This situation couldn't be good for his reputation and would simply give people another reason to gossip that he'd only gotten his position because of his father. It would only give his father another reason to strip him of his title and give it to his cousin.

It holds him all of ten minutes through his inner turmoil to realize that he isn't alone in the elevator. He stands back and gives the other passenger a once over, _black dress shoes, slim gray slacks, clean long sleeve button down, pink bow lips and a small mole right above them, button nose, slightly droopy eyes akin to those of a puppy, and copper-gray hair slicked down with a side part._

 _Cute_ , thinks with small smile.

Minseok glances back to his face and is surprised to see the other passenger staring back at him. He looks at Minseok questioningly before breaking out into a smile, "Hi, I'm Baekhyun," he says, flashing his ID at him, "I work in IT"

Minseok briefly glances at the man's tag and looks down at his own watch, 7 _:16 - 20 minutes_. He doesn't see the frown on Baekhyun's face as his mind drifts back to his current dilemma in search of a solution. He gives up after another five minutes and turns to Candy Crush for emotional relief.

He's halfway through grade 10 when he hears a shuffling noise beside him. He assumes it's just Baekhyun getting comfortable and ignores it until he hears quiet murmuring and a squeak coming from the same direction. He glances in Baekhyun's direction and sees him sprawled on the floor of the elevator cooing, he assumes, at whatever's clutched in his hands.

Minseok almost goes into cardiac arrest when he notices what it is.

"IS THAT A RAT?!"

Baekhyun sits up and looks at him incredulously, rat still held in his palms. He shuffles over to Minseok who moves closer to the wall and holds the creature to his face, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but this is obviously a mouse"

Minseok holds onto the metal bar and clutches a hand on his heart as he prays to become one with the wall, "I don't care what it is-

"It's a mouse"

"But you shouldn't have that- that _thing_ in the building," he finished with a strained breath.

Baekhyun looked at him with a scandalized expression, " _Thing_?" He moves to the other end of the elevator and covers the mouse's ears as some semblance of protection. He looks back to Minseok before whispering angrily, "Albert is not a _thing_ , he is a fundamental part of my life and he doesn't need or deserve judgment from people like you who seem to have no respect for people and their best friends, so if you don't have anything nice to say  please keep your thoughts to yourself," Baekhyun finished, his nose flaring before sitting down and petting the mouse.

The boy was pouting now and Minseok was trying to push down the feeling it stirred in him, but couldn't shake off the guilt he felt at offending Baekhyun. He detached himself from the wall and moved to sit next (but not to close) to him.

He cleared he throat to get Baekhyun's attention and shifts in his spot, "I-", he stopped to look over to the boy, Baekhyun looking at him expectedly. "I'm sorry if I offended you" He said, staring at the elevator buttons that were suddenly interesting.

Baekhyun flushed at the apology as his face broke out into a smile.

"But," Minseok began, "why isn't that -" Baekhyun glared at him, "Albert in a cage?

"Well, since people don't put dogs in cages-

"Actually, I think they do," Minseok interjected.

" _Then_ ," Baekhyun said with a pointed look, "it wouldn't be fair for me to put Albert in a cage like some animal"

Minseok would like to point out the fact that Albert is an animal, but didn't want to risk another speech about how Albert is a friend not a pet, and wanted to avoid offending him even more. So he just shook his head and turned to the elevator doors and let silence take over.

____

_7:36 - 40 minutes_

"We should huddle together for warmth"

Minseok looks over to baekhyun from his watch and is shocked by close he is, just a few inches away from his nose, just a few breaths away from-

"Mister?"

Minseok shook the thoughts from his head and looked over the boy's expectant face before he intelligently answered, "Huh?"

Baekhyun responded by grinning and  situating himself on his lap to which Minseok's brain kindly short-circuited in response. He tried to question why Baekhyun was on his lap but could only gurgle.

_Is this what the kids call huddling nowadays?_

Minseok thought to just sit resolutely and let Baekhyun do his thing but it was kind of hard to do so with his constant moving. He tried to shift so it wouldn't bother him as much, but Baekhyun's squirming in his lap was beginning to create a problem in his pants.

"Uh Baekhyun," Minseok cleared his throat and tried to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks as Baekhyun adjusted himself so that they were face to face. "Could you uh- like, um," He made wild gestures between his lap and baekhyun to communicate what he meant but Baekhyun only cocked his head and looked at him a confused expression.

It wasn't until Minseok shifted again and Baekhyun felt his um- _problem_ \- that he understood what he was trying to say and quickly moved off of him.

At this point both Baekhyun and Minseok were trying to fight off the pink in their cheeks.

"Sorry," Baekhyun apologized softly to the other blushing man who was, once again, staring resolutely at the elevator buttons.  
Minseok glanced over to Baekhyun, only briefly, before diverting his eyes. He didn't have a response, nor did he really know why Baekhyun was apologizing to begin with. He stayed silent.

"Hey mister," Minseok hummed in recognition, "You know you're cute right?"

Minseok nearly choked on his spit and gaped at Baekhyun who was smiling smugly at his reaction, "You said I was cute before so I thought I'd return the favor."

Minseok's mouth dropped even further at Baekhyun's words and he was pretty sure he looked like a tomato by now. He wondered if it would be worth it to try and pry the elevator doors open or get a boost and leave through the roof.

"And I actually _do_ think you're cute," Baekhyun continued, oblivious to Minseok's inner debate.

The doors seem like a good option. Minseok stood and moved to the doors to begin his escape attempt. Baekhyun watched as his hands found a hold on the metal doors and he pulled desperately and, to his surprise, the doors sprang open.

Oh my god I'm Superman, he thought as he gazed over his limbs-

"CEO Kim?"

Minseok looked up and his eyes met with his cousin, who in turn, looked at him as if he was crazy. He straightened his posture before responding, "Junmyeon"

Junmyeon has that calculating look as he surveys Minseok's condition. He spared a glance in Baekhyun's direction when he deemed him sane and finally back to Minseok. "The meeting was postponed if you were wondering," he told him, a hint of disdain in his voice, "you know, because you didn't show up" He looked back to Baekhyun before leaving.

Baekhyun looks at Minseok with wide eyes, "You're the CEO?! But you look so squishy"

Minseok turns and frowns at him, "I am not squishy, and even if I were 'squishy' as you say, how does that hinder my ability to be a CEO?," He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Baekhyun waved his hands to dispel the man's thoughts, "No, no, I just meant, you're just so squishy- and hot and-" he took a breather before he continued, "usually CEO's are like old stuffy men with gray hair and stuff," he finished with a grin.

Minseok doesn't know if it's the smile on Baekhyun's face or if being stuck on an elevator for an hour has somehow affected his sanity that compels him say his next words, "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Like a date?" Baekhyun asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No, it's just" Minseok sighs and shuffles his feet, "like you and me- in a restaurant - together - eating lunch," he rubs his neck awkwardly.

"So like a date, then," Baekhyun punctuates by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes" Minseok says with a sigh, "like a date."

Another grin breaks out on Baekhyun's face, "Okay"

Minseok takes note of the way Baekhyun's lips take the form a rectangle when he smiles. He decides that he likes it, "Okay"

Baekhyun starts on his way to his desk but stops and turns to blow a kiss Minseok's way and all but sashays away.

The man blushes before going on his way as well.

_He's going to give me a heart attack._

___

  
Later, Minseok makes his way through the IT department to find Baekhyun and is taken aback by the sign hung up on the door of the employee lounge-

'BRING YOUR PET TO WORK DAY', in big bold letters.

 


End file.
